Wireless communication technologies enable transmission and reception of various forms of information, such as text, images, videos, speech, or the like. These wireless communication technologies have been developed to more rapidly transmit and receive more information. With the development of the wireless communication technologies, electronic devices capable of wireless communication, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), or the like, may provide services using communication functions, such as a global positioning system (GPS), Wi-Fi, long term evolution (LTE), near field communication (NFC), magnetic stripe transmission (MST), or the like. The electronic devices may include one or more antennas to perform communication.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.